Wendy Marvel's Family Tree
by thecagedsong
Summary: When Wendy is told that Fairy Tail isn't a real family, she decides to prove that they are.


I listened politely to the boy in front of me while trying not to doze off. Taking a solo job that required wind magic had seemed like such a good idea, and clearing the air of poisonous gas had been a breeze, but she might have left the job alone if she had known the client would be such a…talkative guy.

"And after that my Great Aunt Lucille married the Duke of Kensington, her grandchildren are quite the group of brats, but the eldest son is engaged to…" Blah, blah, blah, blah. I was trying to find a legit excuse to leave, I had completed the job, but since he was my age or something he felt the need to try and make friends. She was completely okay with idea… ten minutes of genealogy ago. Then she noticed the guy was staring at her expectantly.

"Umm, sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked," he said, annoyed, "What does your family tree look like? Mine can trace back six hundred years, see." I followed his finger and had to take a step back when I realized the tapestry I was standing in front of was actually a detailed family tree with pictures of each member.

"I don't have one nearly as large as yours," she said with a little bit of awe. All those people had the same blood running though their veins as the brat standing next to me. "My mom was a dragon that adopted me. But she disappeared fifteen years ago with the other dragons. I was frozen in time for seven years, so it doesn't feel that long since she left. But it's okay, I'm part of Fairy Tail now." She turned and smiled at him, to let him know that she wasn't sad about it, but he still had this look of disgusted pity on his face.

"But that's not a real family, right? You poor thing." That made me freeze. _Of course Fairy Tail is a real family, _my mind screamed. But looking at the enormous tapestry in front of me, I wasn't so sure.

At that point I quickly excused myself and made my way to the window. The money was already in my pocket, and the building felt way too stuffy. I needed the sky. So, trying out a new trick I learned I jumped out of the window while letting controlled stream of air guide me. It was more like slow and measured falling than flying, but it felt wonderful. A quick glance back showed an open-mouthed mini-lord staring after me, so I gave a quick wave.

Just doing my part to showcase the craziness of the Fairy Tail guild.

His words bugged me all day and that night I finally came to a conclusion: Fairy Tail was like a real family and I was going to prove it by making my own family tree.

When I entered the guild the next morning, I had a backpack with all my craft supplies and looked for a good place to work unnoticed. There, no one else knew about the platform rafters the guild put in when it was rebuilt to make roof repairs easier. It was large and flat, and gave me a good view of everyone. The guild was full of people, making this even easier. I wouldn't want to forget anyone.

A quick glance showed that no one was watching me, and I used air magic to boost my jump to the platform. I cut out pictures of everyone and went to work.

I'll start with the blood families in Fairy Tail, the Strauss siblings were grouped together, Macoa and Romeo, and Cana and Gildarts. From the perch I studied the Strauss siblings, trying to figure out what part of their relationship made them siblings. Well, their magic for starters, and they were raised by the same parents, physically looked alike with the hair and the eyes, and they always hung out together. Natsu, Gajeel, and I all had the same dragon slayer magic, and we were all raised by dragons. We even shared the same dragon characteristics, like fangs and tougher skin. Natsu had always acted like a brother to me, and Gajeel might be angry and mean to everyone else in the guild, but he was nice to me, and he thought I was tough. Yep, my siblings are Natsu and Gajeel.

I put my picture at the very bottom of the poster like in the other family tree, and put Natsu on one side and Gajeel on the other. Next was Lucy, Erza, and Gray. Gray should be Natsu's brother because of how they fight but still care about and respect each other, Erza should be their sister, but they weren't close enough to Gajeel to make them all siblings. From my perch I studied the four of them carefully. Natsu had his arm slung around Lucy, who was laughing at something Gray said, while Erza watched everyone from next to Gray while eating cake. Natsu and Lucy, hmmm. They were closer than siblings, or different than siblings. Plus it was only when Natsu was off on solo missions before the S class trials the I could even separate their scents from each other. And Natsu was always over at Lucy's house.

_They can be married_, I decided, and put Lucy and Natsu's pictures really close together. That way Lucy would still be her sister, just a sister-in-law. She had seen the four of them on jobs together, and all them seemed more concerned about Lucy than the others on the team, almost like a little sister, so she made Gray and Erza Lucy's older siblings. Perfect. Now Natsu is still their brother, but part of the dragon slayers too. Happy had a line indicating he was Natsu and Lucy's son, but she knew that Lisanna had helped hatch Happy, making her his mom too. Cana was close to everyone in the guild, but really close to Lucy and Mira. Not close enough for siblings though. Oh! She could be their cousin, and that makes Gildarts, who watched everyone grow up, their uncle! Perfect.

The family tree was coming along pretty well so far, but Gajeel's side needed some. Well, ever since he spent that week with Levy before the S-class trials he has smelled a lot like her. She watched the two of them now and noticed how Gajeel had Levy in the corner of his eye while he talked with Pantherlily. Levy was also reading at an angle so that whenever she looked up from her book she could see Gajeel. Levy was sweet, she could be my sister in too, and Pantherlily wasn't hatched by Gajeel, but they acted like brothers and lived together. She put Levy as married to Gajeel and Pantherlily as their child and giggled to herself. Glad no one else was ever going to see this, but wasn't it the job of younger sisters to embarrass their brothers?

If that was true, Jet and Droy were clearly Levy's older brothers. They adored her like Elfman adored Lisanna and were constantly glaring at Gajeel, like they were really protective of Levy. Juvia was harder, I wanted to put her as married to Gray, especially since she was close to Lucy, but until Gray showed return feelings it didn't feel right. The only other person in the guild Juvia had a connection to though was Gajeel, just something about her nickname for him and the way they interacted. Stepsister, close from a previous family. Yeah.

My attention went down to the floor as Evergreen walked past Elfman and started arguing with him. The way they argued was two parts ridiculous and one part cute. It looked like Gajeel and Levy or Natsu and Lucy so I placed Evergreen as married to Elfman. I giggled at the memory of how they were able to beat Mira by saying they were going to be married, well, I was going to hold them to their word.

After their lovers spat Evergreen stomped over to the Thunder Legion waiting by the request board. Hmm, there really wasn't anything romantic in their relationship, they all adored Laxus and spent lots of time together. They can be siblings too, no, triplets! With Laxus as their older brother. Macoa and Wakaba can be uncles to everyone, and Romeo Macao's son. Master Makarov had only one place, Grandpa for everyone, but a thicker line connecting him to Laxus.

I spent another hour finding places for other members like Nab, Max, and Laki as cousins and it made all the way to dinnertime. Every single person in the guild was represented on my little family tree, and I was a lot closer to my "fake" family than that stupid kid was to his "real" family. Yawning, I jumped down to a much emptier guild and went to have dinner with Natsu and Lucy like they had asked yesterday, confident that no one would find the masterpiece and tomorrow it could be snuck into her dorm.

The next morning Guild had found some new entertainment, and it seemed to be posted next to Erza's monster horn.

"What is everyone looking at?" I questioned Carla as they entered the guild together.

"I'm not sure," Lucy asked as she entered with Natsu behind her, "but it seems entertaining, hey Natsu, maybe someone else found the buried treasure of photos." Lucy joked. The three of us pushed our way toward the display and my face must have been redder than a tomato when I saw the title.

"The Fairy Tail Family, according to Wendy Marvell." Crap, no one was supposed to see that. Maybe the pompus jerks that think having a big family is important, but certainly not the guild! I tried to back away, but one of the nosy ones spotted me.

"There she is!" Cana yelled, "Beautiful work Wendy, I think you got everyone spot on." Everyone decided to give me a personal note of thanks and appreciation for a job well done. Macao and Wakaba especially got a kick out of it. However, Lucy was a bright red, Happy was bugging Carla about the fact that according to the board they were married and she was Wendy's adopted mom, and Natsu, well, he just kept staring at it.

"I'm sorry everyone! No one was supposed to see that, some jerk was talking about how Fairy Tail wasn't a real family so I made this to show we were and no one was supposed to see it and how did it even get down here?" I was rushing everything together I was so embarrassed. What if Natsu and Gajeel didn't see me as a little sister? And Evergreen was going to kill her for making people think she liked Elfman. Poor Lucy, I really didn't want to embarrass her. My hands covered my face and I tried to hold back tears.

"What are you apologizing for Sis?" Natsu asked, he had come over and was crouching in front of me. I was shocked enough at what he called me that the tears disappeared.

"I embarrassed people."

"Nah, it isn't anything we all weren't thinking already, I think you nailed us perfectly. Don't be sad." I smiled, glad that her saw her the same way she saw him. Acting on impulse, Natsu got a big hug from me. He was a little startled, but everyone 'aww'ed at us, so I think it was okay. I smelled Lucy crouch down with us.

"Plus, if you didn't mean to hang it up, and I think I have a pretty good idea who did, so none of it is your fault anyway. I do think people will want to make it a permanent decoration though. You're really artistic. Why don't we go on a request together today and wait for it all to blow over. Evergreen sleeps late, so we have some time." I nodded and with a last look walked over to the request board with Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey Wendy, can I ask you a question before you leave?" Levy asked nervously.

"Sure."

"Why did you list Gajeel and I as married? Natsu and Lucy I get, Elfman and Evergreen act like an old married couple so I can see that too, but Gajeel hardly looks at me." She looked really nervous, but I stunk at lying so sorry big bro.

"What do you mean he hardly looks at you, you're always in the corner of his eye, and he respects you possibly more than anyone else in the guild, cept maybe Erza. Plus it was more of a smell thing, your scents aren't as mixed as Natsu and Lucy's are, but I can smell him on you even now-" YOINK

"That's enough blabbing kid. Don't think you're little art project has changed anything, so I suggest you shut your trap." I squeaked a bit, but when Levy hit Gajeel on the arm and told him to put her down, everything was alright. Watching them argue, I giggled to myself about them pretending not to love each other.

"Who else was I supposed to put you with big brother?" I asked innocently when their argument died down, and was rewarded with a blush from the big tough guy. Then he huffed and turned to go back to his corner and scrap pile. I watched him till Lucy and Natsu called for me, and one fact cheered me right up. He hadn't denied it.

**A/N: I saw a little while ago the idea of November 9****th**** being Wendy Marvel Day, so I thought I would post this and one other I have nearly fished editing. Wendy is sooo cute!**


End file.
